


Point of No Return

by masterc0mmander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterc0mmander/pseuds/masterc0mmander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean took a long drag of whiskey from the cheap bottle he got as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wondered if he’d miss being able to do human things like a take a drink, or even smile. He placed the bottle back on the cabinet harder than he expected, and it made a noise that made his hands shake even more.</p><p>What he was doing wasn’t actually suicide. He wouldn’t actually be dead, per say, but to him, being an angel’s meat suit wasn’t much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally 2.5K on a whim... then it turned into this.

hello my friends i am here


End file.
